Xadia Isn't the Only Thing That's Different
by That-random-potato-boi
Summary: While traveling across Xadia, new feelings emerge. Follow Rayla, Callum, and Azymondious. (Rated M to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1: Cold

DISCLAIMER

I am writing this fanfiction simply for fun. This is simply how I wish the story could go. I do not own the characters Rayla, Callum, King Harrow, Azymondious, Ezran, Viren, Claudia, Soren, Bait, Amaya, Gren, Runaan, Corvus, Ellis, Ava, Opeli, Lujanne, Aaravos, Sarai, Villads, Berto, and Queen Anaya, nor do I own Xaidia, Katolis, or anything else within The Dragon Prince series. I thank them for their creative story, as I would never be able to even come close to making it myself. Thank you for visiting my story, please leave helpful/positive reviews, and enjoy the story.

Rayla already knew most of Xadia by heart. She knew what plants you could eat, which plants had thorns, animals, everything. As for Callum...

"Hey, Rayla, look at this fruit-OW!" Callum exclaimed as a thorn pricked his hand.

"Oh, you found some sun-fruit! Funny you didn't notice the half inch thorns." She teased. He was such an easy target.

His confusion was obvious. But she didn't know why she felt different.

And what was she about to confess to him near the border?

"Rayla, I can't get this out of my hand!" Callum said.

Looks like THAT question will have to wait.

"Ugh, let me see" she turned around and Callum held out his hand.

"Wedged itself in there pretty good. Hold still" she pulled out her sword and flicked it open. Callum shook a little.

"Keep shakin' like that, an' a thorn will be the least of your problems," she said, a little annoyed. She dug the thorn out, bandaged it, and put the blade away.

"Be a bit more careful next time." She informed.

"We should set up camp, it's gettin' dark." She told him.

"Fine by me."

She grabbed a blanket out of her bag and laid down. Callum laid down next to her. She was a bit cold but still shivering. Callum wrapped his arms around her. She blushed, and she was a little surprised that he noticed. She let him.


	2. Chapter 2: Woken (Sorry It's Bunched up)

Callum woke up around 7 am. He decided to get up early and make something for Rayla. As he went to get up, something was holding him down. Looking to his side, he found Rayla's arms on top of him, her head buried in his chest, her legs tangled around his. He decided to save this image to draw later. he then shook her a little. "Since when have you been a vine?" he teased. As she realized this, she blushed quite a beautiful red and quickly turned away. Flustered, she spat "Well, how else are we supposed to share body heat!" 'This was really odd.' He thought, 'She never acted like this before.' "I'll go get some moonberries." Before he could say 'okay', she sprinted away. "What is going on with her?" he thought out loud. 'I'll be useful and get ready to cook' he decided. He took their pot, tied it to a branch overhead of the small, grassy clearing, grabbed some wood, and lit a fire. Pouring in some water to boil. While he waited, he took his knife and cut the sun-fruit in half. He ate his and saved the other for Rayla. Zym curled near him and took a nap. He admired the trees. "magic is everywhere," he remembered Rayla telling him. It was definitely true.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

As Rayla rushed to search for food, she wondered if she was too harsh,  
pausing a second on a tree branch.  
"I shouldn' have done that." She said to herself, feeling guilty. Suddenly, the branch started to crack. She went to jump to the next, but when she pushed down, the branch broke. She fell and hit a rock when she heard a sickening crunch.  
"CALLUM!" she screamed. A few seconds later, he was right there.  
"Rayla! What happened?" he said, a hint of fear in his voice.  
"I fell and broke a rib, look just pick me up and rush me back." He did as she said. a few minutes later, she was on her back.  
"Okay, Callum, you're going to have to check to see if it's broken. Just push down on every rib until you find one that's springy, then push down. If it stays down, I broke it fully, if it springs up, then it's only cracked."  
"Okay," He said. he pressing down on all of the lower ribs.  
"Rayla I don't think you-" She grabbed his hand.  
"You haven't felt all of them." Callum blushed.  
"Look Rayla, why don't we find a doctor?"  
"Hmm, Human with the prince of all dragons! Sure!"  
"Okay, fine" he hovered over her chest. She blushed a brilliant red.  
"A, be gentle. B. You better not enjoy this" Secretly, she was enjoying this. A lot. As he pressed down, she moaned a little. Probably from both things.  
"Ok, you just cracked 2." He looked like he enjoyed that.  
'Can't blame him' she thought.  
"Ok. It's time to go to sleep, but we can't sleep in the open." She pointed to the nearby outcropping. They both lied down, but Callum noticed her hurting.  
"Can I... Sleep on you? Not like that, but... y' know, like as a pillow." She said. She was oddly shy and was blushing a deep maroon.  
"Of course Rayla, I don't want you to be in pain." He leaned against the wall and moved into a sit. Rayla scooted on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her abdomen, and she rested her head on his chest. He moved an arm up and stroked his hand through her hair.  
"Thank you for checking, I know it was weird."  
"I don't want to see you in pain." Rayla fell asleep to him stroking her hair, and he fell asleep with the comforting weight of her on top of him.


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

As Caum woke up, he saw Rayla on top of him, he smiled. He tried not to, but he couldn't help it. She just looked so cute. Wait. 'That... doesn't mean anything... right?' He didn't know what this was. It was kind of like the way he felt when he was into Claudia, but ten-fold. 'She can't like me, right? I mean, she's only here to guard the egg. If I die, it wouldn't matter to her. She would keep on going.' He thought. But it didn't seem to fit. Her, wrapping around him, her blushing a lot, her sleeping on him, her, running to get food before he could respond. It just didn't add up. And him, calling her cute. Deep down, he knew that what he thought was wrong. But, even though he knew how he felt, he just wouldn't be able to confess. If she said no, things would be more awkward, disorganized, and the mission would fail. If she said yes, then they would be too occupied trying to get the other out of danger, that they could forget could work out. But he didn't think he was ready to take that risk. He knew that Rayla would disapprove of any emotions in this mission. It was too dangerous, and he knew that. He just couldn't put Rayla in that position right now.


End file.
